HALF LIFE EVIL UPRAISING 5: THE TRUE UNEMEY
by jasonmerc
Summary: Well this is it guys thanks for supporting and im done with this cry cry it was good. stay tuned for grenfield flim festival youll get a suprise by me.


By Jason Merecede

chapter 1: Trying to get his attention

henry freeman they maybe were trying to get his attention for something important. henry freeman looked dwon onto the grassy. He wondered what he was trying to say. Suddenly a more combines came out of the forrest with their hands up peacefuly. "You humens dont kill is were trying to just talk with you.". henry freeman got in front of the humens and looked at the combines in front. He stared into his golowing eyes before then henry freeman said "Wht are you try to do with us, combines" Henery frumen said in front of them "Let me explain the robots are evil and are tying to die us as well so wwe are asking you gor help we can teem up to fight them" henry freman thought about it. He didnt want humens to hurt by combines but they sound convincging enough. "Ok fine for the god of earth" henry freeman shouted back,.

Charter 1: makeing a plan!

they got some radios and combines and they got more radios and guns and weapons and some rodios and ammo so they could communicate on radios if they needed to. Then they saw a headcrab and it jumped on at them and someone shot it and said "think quicklier". so henry freeman said "LISSEN UP COMBINES WE ARE NEED TO WORK TOGETHER TO SH TAKE OUT THE LEADER AND THEN WE CAN LIVE GOOD AGAIN WHOS WITH ME" woohoo everyone said then they tested there radoios. then they were ready to go to the the tcity to revolt of the macheens. "this will be tough" shamus said WHERE DID YOU COM EFOM i was here but quiet so you didnt hear me i followed you. all the way from the water thruogh science and outer space and then through city 18 and you saw maryo because i had a illusion desease that spread to you while. i was there and then you got it but i didnt want to SHUT UP HENRY SAID. you come with me and stay quiet behind me and ack me up if i needed anything.

Chappter 1: BACK TO THE CITY TO FIGHTE!

They all ran realy fast back to city 18 where the robobs were. The robots looked through atelescope at them and saw them runing to the wall of the city to break in and batle/. ATTACK THE COMBINES AND HUMENS BEEP BEPE he said. henry freeman ran onto the city that was dark like the space and started shoting at tobots. The people ran over to ca corner of the rubbel and started shotging as well. combines came in to and they went in binding figting with grenades and wepons of ofensiveness. henry freeman hurried fastly to a robot who was standing and he punched him hard. THe pepole were surounded by robots who were aiming with wrist guns bilt into them and about to kill them all but then umens shots some bombs that blew them up all. one time henry freeman got shot but them he got up and killed some robots with a table. Then henry freeman wetn over to the humens and helped them some out. "humens im am hear to help" henry freeman said and combines and humens cheered so loud it disrupeted robots and who were planing to die all of them. Jusf then some robots came out of the ground in a big hole in the street in a large numbre of them and ran at the combines and humens. henry freeman did a backflip over to the roboys 6 and he punch them til they malfunctioned and boomed. then he saw a robot and was suprised. "OH NO" henry freeman said. he kicked him on the nuts and bolts. OWOWOWOWOOOOw robot beeped and belew up and hurt henry freeman so he had to take a rest at somewhere. combines came in and backed henry freeman up by gathering around hium to shot and at all the enemys around. combines guy said "hey henry freeman are you ok and offered him his hand to pull up with". henry freeman said "i gess" and grabed his hand and puled himself up. this was a symbol of coperation between once oposite rorces. henry and humens and combines combined to make a super attack to kill all the rest of the robots out there and they did. they all started shotting at the robots while henry freeman ran to the lever that make the city excplod. henry said "its time to make the sacrifise and live up to my family name" and told everyone to exit the city but they did "degja vu" henry freeman said. henry freeman jumped up to the basment of the talest bilding and went in there. he found the elever but it was closed in a cage around it. henry pulled the cage up but then puled the lever. when he did the cage locked to the floors and a robot guy came out of the wall.

Chapter 1: its all in you head henry…?.

henry freeman got up and breaked the cage and he cant because it was a strong cage. then robot guy who was leader said "i have come out of wall and i will destroy you before you destroy us beep beep you ll never stop us"and leader thing sent out a realy big atlion to kill hinm.! "NO PLASE DONT" he sad but he didnt because brave. the room closed and cage opened and it was henty freeman and atloin in a batle room. atlion pusched henry freemar into wall squishing his close. henry freeman new it was all hop lost. waite someones there henryfreeman thinked. it was time frozen now. gordon his uncle and jon freeman and mom and gordon freeman he was there and they went to henry freeman who was pined down by creture. "HENRY FREEMAN I HERE TO HELPED YOU" gosts sagid. "henry freeman it is you are mom this rom does not exict you are traped in a rom with evil science by rogots and you are in a dream henry freeman" mom said to henry freeman. henry freeman cried a bit and closd i eyes ahnd time went froward agan. everything cracked like some glass thrown at a rock. he was jolted awake in robot lab and the ghosts of his relatived faded away and said good luck henry freeman.

CHAPTER 1: ESCAPE FORM EXPERMENT LAB

henry freeman was in a medicine place with hostpital. he radio and combines and humens said "henry for time 4 are you there" to replied "yes i am here period" robots didnt take radio away form henry freeman by accident and henry freeman escaped the place medicine. it was place where they were they going to experment on henry and take his teeth out. but henry freman escaeped. "henry combines said it will bolow up and you will dead and city 18 will dead. combines said and if city 18 explods we earth will damage and all everyone will die and including fish!" henry didnt care and ran out past robobs who chased him down hallway. sheamus said "ill covert you get out as fast a s possible". 'no sheamus COME WITH ME' henry freeman said.

NO sheamus said. its tim to live up to MY family namE! so he was left behind. bravely. "goodbu sheamus il remmeber you" henry freeman said.

"YOURE NOT GONG TO MAKE IT HENYR" citrkens said and combines said who were frends now or something . henry freeman is so close to exit but bilding was 5 seconds to blow up so he went over and stoped explosion and ran out! but buton is malgunction and then when he flew out of city 18 only 18 city 18 blew up. he lainded in the new peple base and loked at the cooperation between combines and humens who liked each other now. "i told you i can make it" he said. "henry freeman when you wet into bilding to then the poision gas got to you and you nocked out and they took you and were about to science you but you woke up i guess". they combines and henry and citizens with combines and henry was in front and they wached city 18 explod like frierworks.\

chapter 1: a hapy ending

now citizen rebels and combines live together paecefuly. they made a new vilage to live the stay in and they went and got jon fremans gold statue from before and they made one of henry and gorfon and mom to and put it in the center of the city which had combines and vitizens in it and they livd forever together without fighting because they are friends then and they did stuf toghether and tomarse and philip went shotting in the woods with combines and some of them ate food combines ate. THEN A HEDCARB WAS ON HENRYS HEAD

\

but it was friendly and now iis is pet he has.

"hey genry hows it go" sheamus said form behind him.

**And that concludes the series, thank you for reading.**


End file.
